midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist
Members For all member, info see: members Current History 2013-2014 On March 1st, 2013 the first generation of Alchemist was introduced. The members were Orval, Gus, Edward, Sung, and Vito. 1st single: Our First and Your Last (August 9th, 2013) 2nd single: 'Kool Kids On The Street '(December 12th, 2013) ''' '''3rd single: '''As If It's Their Last; Wizard Magic (May 9th, 2014) ' '''1st Mini Album: '''Back Again; Handover; We Want You Back; Miss You; More and More; One Last Fight '(October 11th, 2014)' 2015-2016 On January 16th, 2015 Gus graduated from Alchemist and AIP project. Edward was named the next Sub Leader. '''4th single: '''Welcome Welcome Welcome [[Josh]]; The Last Sound' (January 23rd, 2015) This was the last single to feature Gus. '1st Album: '''Our First and Your Last (Album Version); Halt; Kool Kids On The Street (Album Version); As If It's Their Last (Album Version); One Power; The Monster; Wizard Magic (Album Version); Wands; One Last Fight (Album Version); O.K. '(July 8th, 2015) On July 15th, 2015 the 2nd generation was introduced. 5th single: '''That's it (December 17th, 2015) This was the 1st single for the 2nd generation. '''6th single: Alchemist Show; 10 9 8 (April 20th, 2016) '''This was the last single to feature Sung. On June 10th, 2016 a notice was put up that 1st generation member Sung had decided to leave Alchemist and AIP project. '''7th single: '''Magic Show; Alchemist Show Part 2 (September 3rd, 2016) This was the last single to feature Vito. On November 20th, 2016 the 3rd generation was introduced to Alchemist. On December 30th, 2016 Vito graduated from Alchemist and AIP project. 2017-2018 '''2nd Mini Album: '''Back Back Back; Sexy Girl; Miss the Beat; Kool Kool; Alchemist New; Evolve (January 4th, 2017) This was the first single to feature the 3rd generation. '''1st digital single: '''Whisper (March 7th, 2017)' '''2nd digital single:' Our Last (May 8th, 2017) 8th single: 'Kiss the Bride; Our Angel On The Field '(July 20th, 2017 3rd digital single: 'Over Lover '(October 5th, 2017) ''' On October 13th, 2017 Orval and Edward graduated from Alchemist and AIP project. Ray was named the next Leader and Allen and Haze were named the Sub Leaders. On October 22nd, 2017 the 4th generation audition winners were announced. '''2nd Album: New Faces; The Alchemist; Our Last (Album Version); Over Lover (Album Version); Time for change; Kool Kool (Album Version); Whisper (Album Version); Fire Ice and Wind (March 2nd, 2018) '''This was the first single to feature the 4th generation. '''4th digital single: '''Take It From Me (May 5th, 2018)' '''9th single:' Genetics; The Heart For You (June 30th, 2018) ''' On July 1st, 2018 the 5th generation was introduced. '''5th digital single: Away Away (August 11th, 2018) T'''his was the first single to feature the 5th generation. On August 23rd, 2018 Loy and Xavier announced their graduations for January 2019. '''6th digital single: Oh No It's Me (October 6th, 2018) 10th single: You're Always Mine; Love You Forever (December 30th, 2018) This was the last single to feature Loy and Xavier. 2019- Loy and Xavier graduated from Alchemist on January 3rd, 2019. On March 16th, 2019 Haze announced that he would graduate from Alchemist at the end of the year. 11th single: Better Days; Goodbye and Goodluck (April 16th, 2019) On June 20th, 2019 Alchemist was featured in MAYAUNE's Album. Album: Our Game (UPDATED; featuring Midnight Singers); Soda Pop Pop (UPDATED; featuring Cea Dragons); Moves Like You (featuring Alchemist); My Lover (featuring Story Zero); Castaway (featuring AVEX); Brain Games (featuring Resistance); The Waste (featuring Moon); Singers (featuring FREE WILL); Meltdown (featuring C-Singers); Unity In Us (UPDATED Rock Version; featuring Resistance and Alchemist); Try Anything (Featuring Midnight Singers and FREE WILL); I'm Just Awalkin Tonight; Case; Fire and Ashes; Crystal Moon; Your Girl. 12th single: 'Heres to Us!; Victory Laps '(August 9th, 2019) On September 15th, 2019 Allen he would graduate from the group in May of 2020. 13th single: Golden Wings; Just Me (December 16th, 2019) '''This is the last single to feature Haze who would graduate at the end of the month. '''14th single: Harps Love; Without Flight (April 18th, 2020) '''This is the last single to feature Allen who would graduate in May. Allen graduated May 20th, 2020. Allen named Will and James the next Sub Leaders. '''15th single: Passby; Every=Day=Now; 7 years! '''(September 18th, 2020) '''This is the last single to feature Trevelyan. Trevelyan graduated October 29th, 2020.